Here We Go!
by CrystalWillow
Summary: Raven looked around the Main Room. She was alone. Just the way she liked it. Nobody to bother her, nobody to ask questions. For what she was about to do she did not want the others to know about.


Ok…..just was bored and didn't want to do my homework, so I did this. I don't own them…just borrowed them and I will but them back so others can use them too…..since the show was so unjustly cancelled and the ending _bit the big one!_ Yeah…anyway……enjoy!

* * *

Raven looked around the Main Room. She was alone. Just the way she liked it. Nobody to bother her, nobody to ask questions. For what she was about to do she did not want the others to know about.

She took a case out from the folds of her cloak. She looked around once more to be quite sure she was alone. She ran a mental checklist in her mind, Robin and Starfire were at the park, to be followed by a move, they would be gone for hours. Cyborg was at a car show that was at the Jump City Mall, they would be lucky if they saw him at all before it left town. Beast Boy had said something about a new issue of his favorite comic coming out and the he would be at the Comic Book Shop, he'd be there until Robin went and dragged him out screaming- seriously, it had happened twice.

Being confident that she was alone, she unzipped the case. Inside was an old videogame system, a Nintendo 64. She knew it was old, but it was still her favorite. She carefully hooked it up and went about selecting a game to play. She decided on Super Mario 64. It was just her style. There was a purpose to this meaningless game-to save the Princess and defeat Koopa. She always pictured Koopa as Trigon, which made it all the more satisfying when she beat him or one of his minions.

She blew in the game slot and on the bottom of the game, for good luck as much as to get the dust out. She plugged in a controller and turned the game on. She started a new game. She waited through the "Mario, please come to the castle. I have baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool, Peach" (1) and then the floating camera news reporter guy saying that the castle had been taken over and that Marion needed to regain the castle stars to release Peach. She got the extra life in the tree by the waterfall and then made her way to the castle.

She waited through another speech by the floating reporter guy, then went into the castle. She stood through the "Mwhahaha! Nobody's home!" bit then went to Ba-bomb land.

She lost track of how long she was playing, she had defeated the underground Koopa and beat the hunted house in a birdcage level. She was on her way to the second floor and was as centered on the game as ever before.

She was so centered on the game that she did not see a little green elf walk into the Tower on the surveillance screen on the computer station. She didn't hear the elevator ding as said green teen got off or the swish of the doors parting to allow him to enter the Main Room. She did not hear his jaw drop as he saw the ancient game that was being played or who was playing it.

* * *

Beast Boy was tired of the crowded Comic Book Store. He liked it and liked being there, but it was full of other people and he was getting jostled around. He had no idea what had caused the sudden up surge in people that day, but knew he didn't like it. He quickly grabbed his comic books and headed for the counter. There, he waited in line for about an hour, thinking the entire time "Dude! This is so not cool!" He considered turning into a terrifying predator, like a lion or something, but knew that the owner wouldn't like that and that he could get in trouble. It wasn't worth that, so he stood in line for what seemed forever until he finally got up to the counter. He asked the clerk what the fuss was about.

"There's a movie based on a comic book coming out soon. People want to read so they know what's happening." Beast Boy asked what comic book the movie was based on and the clerk told him, but Beast Boy couldn't hear, due to the fight over the last copy of the current issue. The clerk and two others went to calm down the offending crowd and Beast Boy gave up on getting his change back. He left the store and headed for the Tower.

He slowly walked the long way to the Tower. No sense hurrying, the only one there was Raven, and she would want to be left alone. No he might as well take his time. One his way home, however, he passed _her_ school. He looked in through the fence. It was the middle of the morning so he assumed class to be in session. He looked at the windows and ,sure enough, saw the energetic movements of a teacher really into what he was teaching.

He stayed there for a while, just thinking about her. He started at the teacher, wondering if she was in that class. She pictured her being bored at what ever he was lecturing about. Judging by his unruly hair, it was either a science or an English teacher. He stayed there until he heard a bell ring to signify the end of that class. He walked away as her heard the shuffle of people getting up and going to their next class.

He continued his slow but steady walk to the Tower. He missed her. He wanted her to come back to them so badly. But she made a decision. She left them, taking his heart with her. It was a wound that would take a while to heal, it had already been six months. He wondered if he could ever feel whole again. Then his thought drifted to another with blue eyes (2). Her eyes were darker though. Almost, purple, Actually, if the light hit them right, they did look purple.

They were so different, yet so alike, he and her. She was dark, moody, quite, she was a loner. He was bright, cheerful, loud, he was the epitome of a people person. She liked her alone time, he needed to be with people. She seemed to not care what others thought about her, he wanted to be viewed as funny. Yet, underneath it all, they had similarities. They both had a dark side they needed to keep under control, they both got angry fairly easily, and they had both had their heart broken by someone they thought they loved. So maybe they weren't so different.

He had finally reached the Tower and flew over the Bay. He walked in and rode the elevator to the level of the Main Room. He got off the elevator and walked to go into the Main room, but stopped. He heard a strange noise. Its sounded like something he heard once, a long time ago in his youth, but hadn't heard in a long time. It sounded like Mario saying "Here weGo!"

It couldn't be, right? That meant that some one was playing on old game. Not only that, but that _Raven_ was playing on old game. It was just too much to comprehend.

He slowly snuck into the room, hoping the sound of the door wouldn't disturb her. He saw that she was playing that game. She, _Raven_, was playing a video game. His jaw hit the floor, almost literally. He recovered as quick as he could, then watched her for a while.

She was actually pretty good. She had good timing and completed each move as though it was second nature. She made quick work of the little mushroom guys, and made beating the boss for that level look like nothing.

He snuck up behind her as quietly as he could, turning into a fly to ensure she wouldn't notice him. She was so into the game that she didn't even seem to notice the buzzing noise of a fly, very out of place in winter. He looked around and saw that she had set an alarm clock on the table, presumably to let her know when it was time to quit. He watched her face for a while, then, noticed something that made his heart leap, she had a small smile on her face. He was so excited that he immediately forgot that he "wasn't there" and transformed into his human form and shouted for joy!

"Raven! You're smiling!" he shouted.

* * *

Raven jumped when she saw and heard Beast Boy. Something in the kitchen blew up. She regained control of her emotions as best as she could. She felt foolish about being caught. Especially by him. Why did he have to come home early? Why? She glared at him to try to scare him away. He, however, seemed to happy to notice. He just kept beaming at her. She felt her anger slip away at his charming smile, but didn't let it show on her face. Instead, she used her powers to put everything back in it's case, put her hood up and walked out, case in tow.

She was half way down the hallway to her room, when he caught up to her. "Raven!" he said, "Please don't go! I'm sorry I scared you! Please come back and play some more! Please!" he pleaded.

"No." she deadpanned.

"Why?" he questioned, his eyes continuing his plea. Those eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes. She could get lost in them. She shook herself of her hypnotic state and turned away from him, making sure her hood was securely up.

"I'm done now." she said, once again in that monotone.

"I'm sorry, Rea." he said, his voice sounding downcast. She still refused to look at him, but stopped moving.

"For what?" she asked, "You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did, I ruined it for you." he said, "I always ruin everything. I ruined the game for you, I ruin moments with corny jokes, I- I ruined being a Titan for Terra." She heard his voice break a bit. She turned to face him to see a solitary tear falling down his face.

"You didn't ruin anything for anyone." she said, she hated seeing him like this, it was so sad, even for her. "Terra made a choice. Nothing you could do would change that. She had her mind made up before we even got back from fighting the Brotherhood. You didn't ruin it." He looked like he didn't believe her. "What can I do to prove that to you?" she thought.

"Yeah." he said, disbelief in his voice, "Thanks, Rea."

"It's Raven, not Rea." she corrected him automatically.

"Sorry." he said, "Well, if anybody needs me, I'll be in my room." he added as he turned to head towards his room.

It was now or never. She had known that she felt something for the little green grass stain for a while now. She just didn't know what. Over the course of fighting the Brotherhood, those feelings grew, yet she still wasn't sure of what they were. It was only now that she knew what they were. The feelings were the big one, the one she wasn't supposed to be able to feel, love. Yet, she reasoned, she felt it with Malichior, and nothing happened, nothing had blown up then. What if she could feel love? What if?

"Beast Boy?"

* * *

He knew the instant that he shouted that it was a big mistake. She jumped and he heard something in the kitchen explode. He saw he use her powers to pack the game system up, then she put up her hood and left.

He was initially stupefied for a bit, then took off after her. She smiled! It was too good to be true! She was smiling and he saw it! He caught up with her half way down the hallway to her room.

"Raven!" he said, "Please don't go! I'm sorry I scared you! Please come back and play some more! Please!" he pleaded.

"No." she deadpanned.

"Why?" he questioned. She had seemed so into the game a minute ago, why didn't she want to play now?

"I'm done now." she said, once again in that monotone.

"I'm sorry, Rea." he said, he felt his ears droop. He had ruined it for her, just like he ruined everything else.

"For what?" she asked, "You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did, I ruined it for you." he said, "I always ruin everything. I ruined the game for you, I ruin moments with corny jokes, I- I ruined being a Titan for Terra." He felt his voice break and knew the tears would start soon, no matter how hard he fought them back. Yes, he ruined it. He always did. He ruined the things that mattered most for the two that he felt the most for, the two that he loved. Yes, he loved Raven. He had known it for a while, even before the Beast thing. He felt a lump form in his throat and a single tear leak its way past his eye and down his cheek.

"You didn't ruin anything for anyone." she said, he gave an unbelieving chuckle. "Terra made a choice. Nothing you could do would change that. She had her mind made up before we even got back from fighting the Brotherhood. You didn't ruin it." He looked like he didn't believe her. "What can I do to prove that to you?" she thought.

"Yeah." he said, even he heard the disbelief in his voice that he had tried to cover up, "Thanks, Rea."

"It's Raven, not Rea." she corrected him automatically.

"Sorry." he said, "Well, if anybody needs me, I'll be in my room." he added as he turned to head towards his room. He felt so bad. She was having such fun, and he ruined it.

He was almost at his room when he heard her say, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, Raven?" he asked back, turning to face her.

"Wanna play?" she asked, holding out the case. He felt his ears pick up.

"Sure." he answered, a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Yeah, Raven?" she heard him ask. It was now or never, She had to do this.

"Wanna play?" she asked him. She held out the case. She saw his ears pick up.

"Sure." she heard him say. She felt her heart race. This was a chance for them to get to know each other better, though she knew enough to know that she did, indeed, love him. She was happy that he wanted to play, and proud of herself for asking him.

They headed back to the Main room. She set up the game as he got "Game food". Apparently they needed every snack food known to man to play. After she set up the system and plugged in two controllers, she handed him her game selection.

"What game you wanna play?" she asked.

"I dunno." he replied, "Do you know how longs it's been since I played Nintendo?"

"Hush up!" she said, "If you don't want to play it, then don't!"

"I didn't say that, I just said that its been a while." he defended. He looked through her games, the whole three, and finally decided on Mario Karts. He handed her the game and she blew into it to get rid of the dust. She put it in the system and turned the game on.

* * *

They soon lost track of the time. Raven was having a great time playing and laughing as he blamed his losing first on her cheating, then on the amount of time it had been since he last played. He was having fun playing and listening to her laugh, real laughs. He had waited since the moment her met her to hear her laughter, now he was finally getting his wish. Both were having fun simply being together. Neither of them saw Robin, Starfire and Cyborg walk into and then promptly out of the room. They only had eyes for the game and each other.

It was getting dark and they had gone through every race to the point to where they both came in either first or second, though Raven help more titles than Beast Boy. The screen was currently showing the scene where the giant floating fish spits out a trophy and then fireworks fill the pink and gold sun set sky.

"That was fun." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah," Raven said, "It was."

They looked at each other. An awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them quite knew how it happened, but before they knew it, their lips locked. They both kind of froze, but when neither moved, they both reacted. His arms snaked around her back, her hands found their way to his hair and face. He pulled her into him and she cupped his face and ran her hand through his hair. Neither wanted to part, but the need for air eventually drove them apart. They looked into each others eyes.

"You wanna go for pizza?" he asked her.

"Sure." she replied.

They bagged the game up and she returned it to her room. When she entered, he asked if she was ready and she said she was. As they were boarding the elevator to go down, Beast Boy turned to her.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Does this mean we are going out?

She thought for a minute, just to make him sweat. "Yes. Yes it does, Beast Boy." she finally answered.

"Good."

* * *

Yeah for this, and Nintendo! It is still my favorite game. Ok, about the number thingies:

1) That is the actual thing she says at the beginning, word for word, so I'm giving credit to who ever wrote that, it's not mine, it just shows that I play that game too much……yet I still suck at it…..go figure….

2) Ok…..I know a lot of you are all like "Her eyes are _violet or purple_, but I was looking stuff up on line and this one website said that they are blue and I've been looking closely ever since and they kinda look blue to me, but they also kinda look purple, so I dunno, I just guess I've always pictured them as blue with like purple tints to them that give them a purple appearance if the light hits them just so. I dunno….

Yeah! So, review please! Please! I've got Tostinos (sp?) pizza rolls for anybody who reviews! OR cookies, which ever you prefer……


End file.
